


Pablum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [858]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what made Vance change his mind about Tony?





	Pablum

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/06/2001 for the word [pablum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/06/pablum).
> 
> pablum  
> Something (as writing or speech) that is trite,insipid, or simplistic.  
> (capitalized) A trademark used for a bland soft cereal for infants.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #504 Pedantic.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pablum

In some ways Gibbs gave too much importance to his rules, but the truth is Vance was way more pedantic than Gibbs ever could be. The reason he liked those with computer skills is because they got all the details right. He missed the big picture thinking like that, however.

Interestingly enough, it was a common pablum found on the internet that made him realize how much he was judging others and how much he was missing. It made him take a second look at DiNozzo and realize he was more than the frat boy he pretended to be. It made him read DiNozzo's file like Gibbs had suggested.

It didn't change everything, but sometimes the simple things make everything else clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
